My One And Only
by Reno Almighty
Summary: 18 months after defeating Vayne Solidor, there is peace in Ivalice. But what's this? Mysterious happenings in the kingdom of Nabradia? Our heroes must race around the clock to save their world, and everyone in it!
1. The Preceedings

A/N: Hiya! This is my newest story, My One And Only. It spawned from my recent liking to Final Fantasy XII. I know Larsa is like, twelve, but I'm changing his age for various plot reasons. Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end.

Summary: Set six months (plus the one year time skip)(The Revenant Wings adventure never happened for certain reasons) after the game. Peace is once again restored to Ivalice. Ashe is ruling Daslmasca, and Larsa in Archadia. Vaan and the gang are off on their own adventures. But what of the kingdom of Nabradia? With the last widely known heir long dead, what will happen? New evil has been seen on the outskirts of Archadia and Dalmasca, so a ruler for Narbradia is desperately needed! Looks like a new adventure for our heroes!

Genre: Action, Adventure, and Drama, with a splash of romance and a hint of comedy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonders pertaining to the Final Fantasy series and it executive business partners.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**The Preceedings

It was a sunny afternoon in the land of Ivalice, particularly in the small kingdom Dalmasca. And, within that, the Royal Capital of Rabanstre. It was a time of peace for the people of Dalmasca, thanks to their Ruler, the Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, or Ashe for short. She and her friends; Vaan and Penelo, fledgling sky pirates; Balthier and Fran, a loyal sky pirate friend and his Viera partner; and Basch, former Captain in the Order of Knights in Dalmasca(now posing as his deceased twin brother, Judge Magister Gabranth), had saved the kingdom from the evil Vayne Carudas Solidor, who had forcefully captured Dalmasca and slew the King, King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca. But, Vayne's brother, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, went against him and helped our heroes save the kingdom. Now, eighteen months after the defeat of Vayne, things have returned to the way they were before the Archadian invasion. Vaan and Penelo have gotten themselves an airship, named _Galbana_. Balthier and Fran have gone roaming around once more in the _Strahl_. They still keep in touch, though. Basch now protects Larsa, Emperor of Archadia, under the guise of Judge Magister Gabranth, his deceased twin brother. That leaves us with Ashe, Queen of Dalmasca.

Ashe had been having a peaceful day, sitting and reading some documents from Larsa in Archadia. He seemed to be doing just fine. Suddenly, while she was in the middle of a personal letter talking about Larsa, and Basch, and how Vaan and Penelo were staying with him for a little while, a young paige burst through the door. He was huffing and puffing. Ashe recognized the Archadian symbol on his tunic, and straightened immediately.

"What is it, young paige?" She used her most regal voice, but with a gentle underlying tone. He stood as soon as he had caught his breath, and bowed formally.

"I am regretfully sorry, Your Highness, for interrupting your duties. But I come with urgent news from Emperor Solidor," Taking a parchment envelope from his satchel, he handed it to Ashe. It indeed had Larsa's symbol on it. Opening the letter, she began to read it to herself.

_Dear Queen Ashelia,_

_I have come across urgent news. It pertains to all of Ivalice, specifically the kingdom of Nabradia. I am heading to Rabanastre as we speak, along with Judge Magister Gabranth, Vaan, Penelo, and our leading Man and Lady. I will explain everything in full detail when we arrive. Only Judge Magister Gabranth knows of the situation, as he was with me when I discovered what I now know. I deemed it unfit to inform everyone separately, so everyone will know the full story as soon as arrangements are made. The paige I am sending this with is named Kenta, and is very trustworthy. He looks up to Judge Magister Gabranth, so he has a good taste in role models._

_Seeing you soon, _

_Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Emperor of the kingdom of Archadia_

As soon as she had finished reading, Ashe got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Looking at Kenta, who had stood patiently the entire time, she spoke to him.

"When was this letter written? And when did Emperor Solidor depart from Archadia?" The paige bowed his head.

"The letter was written yesterday, My Queen. Emperor Solidor set out shortly after he had written and sealed it. I received my instructions from Judge Magister Gabranth, and set out immediately," Ashe looked worried at this.

"Which means he should be here any time now," She concluded. She found a servant in the hallway outside her study, and asked him to bring her Advisers here immediately. He sprinted away at the order. Within minutes, her Royal Advisers had come into the study. She dismissed Kenta with the servant, and turned to the Advisers.

"Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor of Archadia is going to arrive here today. I wish of you to prepare rooms for His Highness, Judge Magister Gabranth, and four distinct and important guests, dear friends of the Emperor and myself. I would like you also arrange a proper welcoming for Emperor Solidor, as it is only fitting. It must all be done post-haste, so please hurry." Bowing to their Queen, the Advisers departed from the study, shouting orders at passing servants. Ashe sighed, and sank back into her comfortable chair. She really had to take a break sometime.

* * *

_**The Galbana**_

On board the _Galbana_, Vaan, Penelo, Larsa and Basch were flying towards Rabanastre, the former two's home city. They had important news to discuss with their friend, Queen Ashe of Dalmasca. Currently, Basch was flying the airship, and Larsa, Penelo, and Vaan were talking.

"Why won't you tell me?" Vaan whined to Larsa, as the younger boy would not share his knowledge with them. "I wanna know!" Penelo smacked him on the head.

"You moron! Stop asking stupid questions! We have to wait until we're with Ashe to talk about it." Larsa nodded his approval.

"She's right Vaan. Under normal circumstances, I would have informed you already. But, as this matter is very urgent and must not be heard by anyone but us, I do not wish to repeat myself too many times." Basch nodded his approval of the young Emperor's words. Balthier's voice came across the intercom.

"**He's right Vaan. You should learn to listen more. As the understudy to the Leading Man, you need to learn that skill. You'll never earn the role that way.**" Vaan rolled his eyes after Balthier finished. He knew the other man couldn't see him, so Vaan needn't worry.

"**Don't roll your eyes at Balthier, Vaan. You may not want to admit it, but you know that he is right.**" Vaan was seriously creeped out at how the female Viera could do this.

"I didn't roll my eyes Fran. You don't need to worry about me." Basch snorted, and Penelo smacked Vaan once more across the head for lying. Larsa quietly giggled behind his hand. Fran sighed over the intercom.

"**Whatever you say, Vaan.**" And everything went back to the way it was before Vaan tried to venture stupid questions. Basch was flying towards Rabanastre with the _Strahl _beside him. Vaan, Penelo and Larsa were discussing what Rabanstre would be like, and how Kytes and Filo and Tomaj were doing. After about two or three hours of this, Basch told everyone that they were almost in Rabanastre.

"Good. We need to discuss the matters at hand with Ashe as soon as possible. It cannot wait much longer." Larsa said to them. Vaan and Penelo looked at each other.

"Rabanastre here we come!" The two cried, happy to see their hometown once again. Balthier laughed over the intercom between the two ships. Fran was silent. They landed in the Aerodrome in Rabanastre, near the Royal Palace, and proceeded to leave the ship. They were welcomed by Ashe and her Advisers. Balthier and Fran's faces were hidden in their cloaks, as they were widely believed to be dead after the _Bahamut _incident, and Balthier wanted to keep it that way, so scoundrels like Ba'Gamnan would leave them alone.

"Welcome Emperor Solidor, and Judge Magister Gabranth. It is wonderful to see you two again," Ashe then hugged Larsa, and bowed to Basch. They returned the gestures, as they were in public, and had images to uphold. She then turned to Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, and Fran. "It is wonderful to see you as well. How is the airship, Vaan? Are you keeping him in line, Penelo?" She bowed to the both of them, and they bowed back. "And I trust our leading Man and Lady are doing well?" The two nodded, and bowed to their Queen. "Well, we must get be getting inside. My Advisers have prepared us a wonderful dinner, as you all must be hungry after your long journey to Dalmasca. Please follow me to the Dining Hall." And the group followed her inside. They made their way through the maze of a castle to the great Dining Hall. After sitting down at the High Table with Ashe, the group of friends began their magnificent dinner. The Advisers bowed to their Queen, and took their leave of the Dining Hall. With only our group and the guards in the room, it was a quiet dinner. Ashe and Larsa exchanged polite small talk on their kingdoms. Vaan and Penelo were laughing at each other. Basch, Balthier and Fran were silent. The meal passed quickly. As soon as the last person(It was Vaan) had finished, they left the dining hall. Ashe led them up the grand staircase. She stopped in front of six very grand rooms.

"Now, I did not know how you all wanted the rooming arrangements, so I had a room prepared for each of you," She gestured towards the first door. "This room is for Emperor Solidor. I prepared it the way the rooms in Archadia were prepared, as to your personal comfort. Judge Magister Gabranth's directly connects to this one, for protection reasons," She pointed to the room next to it. "And the Judge Magister would have it no other way." Basch nodded approval of the young Queen's thoughts. They walked to the next four rooms in the row. "These are for Vaan, Penelo, and our Man and Lady. The two on the right are for Vaan and Penelo. The two on the left are for the Man and Lady. My room is just down the hall, if you ever have a need for something," They all nodded at her words. "I understand Emperor Solidor had something important he wished to discuss with me. If none of you want to see your rooms now, you may proceed to my study to talk about the matter." Larsa took charge from this point.

"My many thanks for your hospitality, Queen Ashelia. We are all fine for the moment. If you would kindly lead us to your study, we will talk over what I wrote to you about." Nodding, Ashe did as Larsa instructed. As they entered the study, Ashe turned to the guards posted outside.

"You may now take your leave for the night. We have Judge Magister Gabranth with us, so your Queen is in no danger," Saluting their Queen, the two guards left their posts. Closing the door behind her, Ashe sighed. "Finally. Now we can drop this silly charade." Larsa nodded in relief. Basch just set his helmet down on the desk, and sighed. Balthier and Fran removed the cloaks, and sat on Ashe's couch with Penelo and Vaan. The two (Penelo and Vaan) cheered.

"Now we can call you Ashe without getting in trouble!" Vaan cheered.

"And Larsa can be Larsa again!" Penelo followed. Balthier just looked at the two of them, but with a small twinkle in his eye.

"If you two can get excited over just that, imagine what Larsa's news will do to you!" Everyone shared a good laugh at that. Even Fran showed her rare smile. Ashe sat in the chair behind her desk, and looked to Larsa.

"Now that Balthier has mentioned it, I think it is time you told us what this news is Larsa." Larsa nodded. He sat in one of the chairs in the room, with Basch standing behind him.

"I believe that I have held the information from you all for long enough," He took a deep breath, and began his tale. "As you all now, since the defeat of Vayne, the slime who does not deserve the name Solidor, things have been very peaceful. Archadia and Dalmasca have been getting along fine. Rozarria as well. But, what of the kingdom of Nabradia? They had been given back their kingdom after the war was over, so they should have been happy. However, this matter came to my attention only two weeks ago, while I was sorting through some reports from my Advisors. There had been some disturbances from the border of Nabradia and Archadia. I sent a few soldiers and some Royal Captains to investigate. They reported back three days later. One of the captains had gone missing. While investigating, they found his bloody and almost unrecognizable corpse near the border. It was on the Nabradian side," There were a few gasps heard. "I know. I have tried to contact Nabradia many times, but the Senate always says that no such things are happening, and that I should worry about my own kingdom. I asked for their King or Queen many times, but they always say that the Royal Blood of Nabradia is no more. The Senate rules the kingdom now. I found this strange. So, I came to bring this to your attention immediatley. You all may see something here that I did not. I can only think that Nabradia is in some form of trouble, and they need our help to solve their problems." Ashe was shocked. Her face was pale, and it did not look like she was taking this well at all. Basch decided to give his account of what he thought should be done.

"I believe that what the Senate is saying is that all the members of the Royal line of Nabradia have died. And that Nabradia is under their control. But, if we do not want another incident like what Vayne Solidor caused, we must stop them." Vaan and Penelo looked as though they thought Basch was right. His reasoning was sound, after all. But Balthier had his own view of things.

"I agree with your reasoning, Basch. But how will we stop them? There are only two solutions I can see. The first is obvious. We fight our way to the Senate, and claim Nabradia. Or, solution two, we find a person who shares the Nabradian bloodline. And in order for the second option to work," He turned to face Ashe, who was still sitting silently in her chair. Her face was whiter than the white silk overcoat that she wore. "We need the Princess to tell us what she knows about Nabradia. Starting with the Prince Rasler." The room was deathly still. Vaan looked like he wanted to give Balthier a good smack or two. You see, Ashe was married to Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia, heir to the throne of Nabradia. Though it was arranged, they were both very much in love with each other. But, soon after the wedding, Archadia invaded Nalbina, the capital of Nabradia. Prince Rasler was killed by an archer before Basch could save him. Ashe mourned his death for a very long time. She was still very sensitive about the subject.

"Prince Rasler was the heir to the throne," Her quiet voice rang through the still room. Even Balthier, the one who had suggested she talk about the Prince, looked suprised. Ashe never talked about Rasler! "His mother died of the plague when he was only nine. His father took on a second wife, but she died soon after. Rasler was motherless from then on. He grew up in a busy household, so he never really missed her. He told me, the day be-before," Her voice was cracking now. "Before the invasion, th-that he wished tha-at he had g-g-gotten to know her," She shook her head, and swallowed. "He and his father were killed the night of the invasion." Balthier swore.

"That doesn't give us anything at all! We still have no leads whatsoever. Didn't he have any cousins, or siblings, or something?" Ashe's eyes had a pained expression within them. Her face looked as if she was trying to remember something. She suddenly stood, and walked to the door.

"I may have something. If I remember right, we may have the very key to solving this problem." And she went out the door, closing it softly behind her. As soon as it was shut, Vaan jumped on Balthier. He began to wrestle the older man.

"How could you!" The younger man cried, trying to do as much damage as he could. "You _**know **_that Ashe hates talking about Rasler! She _**loved **_him! That's something you could never understand!" Though Penelo normally would have dragged Vaan off of Balthier and beaten him herself, she agreed with Vaan. It had always hurt Ashe to talk about her former lover. Larsa also agreed with his older friend, knowing how much it hurt was to lose a loved one to war and politics.

"Well, I don't know anyone else who knows anything about the Nabradian ruling line! Do you Vaan? Did you know Prince Rasler, or his father? Did you?" Balthier roared. Vaan still kept fighting. "I know she loved him! But there is no other way! If we are going to save Narbradia we have to make sacrifices!" As Basch held Vaan away from Balthier, and Penelo started scolding her best friend, Balthier spoke to him once more. "Though it may not seem that way to you, I too know what it is like to be in love." He returned to his seat beside Fran, who had not spoken for the entire time spent in the office. She turned to Vaan.

"You must not doubt Balthier, Vaan. It is only for the safety of Ivalice, and all of us that he would do such a thing. He cares for Ashe as much as you do." Were the words of the wise Viera. Vaan stopped struggling against Basch, and sat down by Larsa, in another of the chairs (A/N: For some of you who may be wondering how big the study actually is, I'll explain. First off, there's Ashe's desk. It's huge, with one of those giant squishy chairs that everyone loves. Then, there are three more chairs and a four person couch. There is also enough room for the Captains of the Order of Knights in Dalmasca to stand at attention for meetings. I know, I know. "Ashe's office is huge!" Well, she is the Queen of Dalmasca, after all!) The sound of the door opening was heard, and everyone turned to see Ashe coming in, and closing the door silently. Sitting back at her desk, she faced them all.

"I'm sorry about making you all wait so long for me. I did not remember where I had put it, after Rasler's death," Her voice was still quiet. In her hand was a small photograph. It looked old, probably around ten or so years. She handed it to Balthier, and everyone gathered around to look at it. "Rasler once told me about his family, and showed me this picture. It is about twelve years old, taken about a year before his mother died," In the photo was the King of Nabradia, with a much younger Prince Rasler in his lap. Beside him was a very beautiful young woman, with Rasler's hair and gentle features. In her lap was a cute young girl, who could have been Rasler's twin, had she not been much smaller, and had longer hair. "That's his mother, the young Queen Elaine. She was very beautiful, and loved by all of Nabradia. And in her lap, is the young daughter of the Nabradian Royal Lineage, Princess Elysia," Staring at the photo, she smiled peacefully at the young girl. "I had only met her once, at Castle Nalbina. It was four years ago, a year before the Archadian invasion. She was only twelve at the time, but was already beginning to be just like her brother was in his teenage years. A born leader, which any nation would be proud of having as a Queen. But she would never be Queen. Rasler was four years older than her, and was already set to be Nabradia's future king. But she was always cheery and bright." Larsa looked relieved to see the picture. It must be a wonderful omen.

"It is wonderous that you had this! Now we have something to go on! Thank you Ashe!" He smiled graciously at her. "Do you know where she is?" Ashe looked a bit uncomfortable. Larsa's smile faltered a bit. "Do you?"

"That's the hard part. About seven months after we first met, Princess Elysia, along with some of her close friends and a few of the Captains of the Order of Knights, went to one of the vacation homes in Doria, one of Nabradia's countryside cities. The vacation house was attacked, and every one of them was killed. The only body the investigating soldiers never found was Elysia's. All they ever did find was her favourite golden circlet, and a large piece of her small dress, covered in blood. There was a proper funeral for her, and Rasler was upset beyond anyone else. First his mother, then his sister," Penelo's eyes were tearing up, and Vaan was furiously wiping his with the back of his hand. Larsa was looking out the window behind Ashe's desk. The sun had long since set, and the moon was in the sky. "But, not even two weeks after the funeral, Rasler recieved a letter on his pillow. We opened it together, and read it," She produced a letter from one of the pockets on her coat. "This is the very letter that we read together." Handing Balthier the letter, he read it aloud for everyone.

"_Dear Rasler,_

_It's me, Elysia. I'm sorry for what I did, I feel so horrible for what I put you all through. I know that I am thought to be dead by the kingdom, but I am very much alive. But, for some unfortunate reasons, no one can know just yet. If you don't believe me, and think that I'm some kind of fake, then I'll tell you something only the real Princess Elysia would know. I, Elysia Nabradia, wrote all those mushy letters you sent to Princess Ashe. You may be a Prince, but your writing and romantic capabilities are seriously lacking. If you ever hope to marry her, then you simply __**must**__ improve! You'll thank me one day, don't worry._

_Since we have your embarrassment over with, we must talk about what you are to do about this letter. No one, besides you and Ashe(though I doubt you'd ever let her read it) must ever read this. Father can't know I'm alive. I've taken to adventuring around Ivalice, and I'll visit you as soon as I can. I will reveal myself then, and only then. Don't worry. I am in the company of a Viera woman, Kadia. She has sworn herself to protecting me, and proved it the day everyone was attacked. I will be fine._

_Your loving sister,_

_Princess Elysia._" Everyone rejoiced upon hearing that. Even Fran and Basch looked a little excited. But, Balthier had one more thing to add. "This is all fine and dandy, but how exactly will we find our little runaway Princess?"

* * *

A/N: So? Whadda y'all think? I'm kinda growing attached to it. The plot could go many different ways. Sorry about not updating for a while! As always, please Read & Review!


	2. What Shall Be Done

A/N: What's up? How are y'all? I know I'm updating this faster than the other stories, but I need your inspiration. I totally need some help with Two Souls, One Life. I don't know if Athrun should be pro-ZAFT, or pro-Earth Alliance, or try to get on Cagalli's good side and be neutral. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonders pertaining to the Final Fantasy series and it executive business partners.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** What Shall Be Done

Vaan looked reproachfully at Balthier after those words had left the elder sky pirate's mouth.

"Why do you always wait until something good happens to spoil it?" Another smack from Penelo. For those of you keeping score, it's Penelo four, Vaan zero. "What was that for, Penelo?" Penelo five, Vaan zero. She just sighed, and decided that hitting Vaan wasn't the best solution. To this problem, anyways.

"Balthier's right, Vaan. Stop whining or I'll smack you again!" She was practically breathing fire when Vaan opened his mouth again. "I mean it! You _**live**_ for stupid questions!" She straightened herself out after his fearful nod. "As I was saying, Balthier is right, Vaan. We may know that she's alive, and that's great. But how do find her? Princess Elysia could be anywhere in Ivalice now! This letter is what, four years old? How will we find her?" The happy train was derailed then. Everyone looked to Ashe for an answer. She simply shrugged, and shook her head.

"I really don't know where she is. I only met two or three times before she 'died'. She never contacted myself personally after that. But I think Rasler saw her a few days before he died. He went missing for a few hours on the day after our wedding, so I presume it was then. All I can recall was that she wanted to see the city of Rabanstre for herself one day. So I suggest we look for leads here. Then we can branch out our search into the wider parts of Ivalice." Larsa nodded, while Ashe sank back into her chair and yawned.

"Ashe is right. It would be best to ask around her first. Vaan, Penelo, could you ask your friend to listen around for us? What was his name? Tomo, or Tomas, or something like that?" Vaan and the recently cheerful Penelo shared a look.

"Tomaj?" Penelo asked the younger boy. Larsa nodded sleepily in reply. "Sure we'll ask him for you! We wanted to see him tomorrow anyways!" And she started conversing with Vaan about what Tomaj and the others would be like. Basch decided to intervene.

"I think we should be heading to bed. It is already late into the night, and we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Yawning, Balthier seconded the motion. Standing, he motioned everyone from the room.

"Off with you, Vaan. Us Leading Men need our sleep, don'tcha know," Winking at Ashe, he walked out the door with Fran, their cloaks shadowing their faces. "And don't think I forgot about our Ladies, too!" Laughing at his joke, Ashe took a moment to straighten the room after everyone had left. Closing the door behind her, she exited the study. Not noticing that on the back of the letter on her desk, was a small, hastily scribbled note.

_P.S. If you would meet me in a few years time, at the Castle Doria, I have something I want to give to you and Ashe. It's extremely important, and I want you to have it. If you can remember, Mother used to have a wonderful treasure she would always tell us about. I've found where she had hidden it, and would very much like you to have it. I'll be sixteen soon, and that's when I will look for it. I 'll have travelled enough, and know enough by then. So please, meet me at the Castle Doria, with Ashe. I'll be waiting._

* * *

It was morning in the peaceful Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Everyone was hustling and bustling about, preparing for a new day. The cooks were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the Queen, the Emperor, and their guests. The maids were doing laundry, and cleaning the palace. Everyone was awakening at this time. Larsa was getting dressed properly, and Basch was waiting for his small charge. Balthier and Fran were reading some books on airships they had found in the room. Vaan and Penelo were having a pillow fight with each other, already tired of waiting to go see their friends in Rabanastre's Lowtown. And our lovely Queen was still sleeping, comfortable and warm, in her magnificent bed. She was dreaming. She was dreaming of a day she had thought to be forgotten. Until talk of Rasler had come up, that is.

_**Ashe's Dream World**_

_Ashe and Rasler sat on Rasler's bed, in the dead of night. They had just finished reading the letter on Rasler's pillow, addressed from his 'thought to be deceased' sister. Ashe started laughing, and turned to look at Rasler's face._

_"So it was Elysia who wrote me those sweet poems and letters. I should have known as much. You don't have a romantic bone in your body, Rasler Heios Nabradia!" Rasler's face was the picture of embarrassment, mixed with shock and happiness. He glanced at Ashe, his eyes glassy._

_"She's alive," He managed to croak out. A smile soon broke out on his gentle face. "She's alive, Ashe! I can't believe it! She's alive!" Ashe was smiling as well._

_"Yes Rasler, she is alive. But remember what her letter said; 'Father can't know I'm alive. I've taken to adventuring around Ivalice, and I'll visit you as soon as I can.' You cannot be so careless as to mention it like this. She is widely believed dead." His face took on a look of confusion and anger._

_"You don't think I don't know that? It's just, so difficult, finding out your sister's dead one day, and alive the next. I don't know what to do." Turning the letter over in his hand, Rasler sighed. But, upon seeing the back of the page, Rasler stood almost immediately, and walked to the other side of the room. Ashe was puzzled._

_"What is it, Rasler?" But said man did not answer. His eyes were busy scanning the back of the letter. His face blank, his lips silently mouthing the words written on the back of the page. "What's on the back of the letter? What's going on?" Ashe stood, and tried to walk over to where Rasler was. But, as soon as she began walking, Rasler tucked the letter in the back of his pants pocket. Laughing, he waved her off._

_"It's nothing important," But his eyes told a different story. They were excited, full of wonder and amusement. She turned, biting her lip in anxiety. "Don't worry."_

_"I don't know..." She felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. She sighed, and leaned into his embrace._

_"You have nothing to fear, my Queen Ashelia," She felt bewildered. Why was Rasler addressing her by her full title? "Queen Ashelia..." The voice was suddenly feminine, and was calling her from her pleasant dreams. "Queen Ashelia..."_

_**The Real World**_

Ashe sleepily opened her eyes, to see the maid who was calling her from her sleep. The maid sighed upon seeing that Ashe was awake.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Queen Ashelia. The cooks have already prepared breakfast, and your guests are waiting for you." Ashe nodded, and proceeded to get up from her bed.

"Thank you for informing me. Please let them know I shall be down as soon as I can." The maid nodded, and left the room silently. But Ashe could hear her muttering as she left the room.

"I only hope that blonde brat won't cause anymore trouble..." And the like. Ashe laughed, and then started to dress herself. That Vaan could be quite the handful sometimes.

* * *

_**The Dining Hall**_

Vaan, Penelo, Larsa, Basch, Balthier, and Fran were waiting patiently at the High Table, for Ashe to arrive. Well, most of them were patient.

"Where is she?" Vaan was whining again. Penelo was already hungry, and a bit tired, and she didn't need Vaan to start complaining. So, she did what she thought appropriate at the time. Hit Vaan. But this time, he was ready for it. Dodging her tiny fist, Vaan began to talk to her.

"Penelo, you can't always hit me, you know. If you do, I'll keep getting stupider and stupider. That means more and more whining and stupid questions." Vaan one, Penelo six (She got him in the pillow fight). Balthier laughed.

"Looks like he got you there, Penelo!" Larsa just looked from Vaan, to Penelo, to Balthier, and then to Fran and Basch. He sighed, shaking his head in both amusement and disbelief. They all heard the large double doors swing open behind them, and turned to see Ashe coming into the Dining Hall, accompanied by her Royal Advisers. She smiled graciously at all of them.

"I am regretfully sorry for my lateness this morning. Something had come up, and I needed to take care of it immediately. I apologize for the delay." She sat at the chair at the end of the High Table, with Larsa on one side, and Balthier on the other. The servants then brought the food forth from the kitchens, and everyone at the table began to eat. One of the Advisers came forward, and started to talk to the Queen.

"Your Royal Highness, what do you, Emperor Solidor, the Judge Magister, and your guests plan to do today, if I may ask?" He bowed as he finished speaking. Ashe wiped her mouth daintily with a napkin, and smiled down at him.

"It is no crime to be curious, my dear man. We plan on going to the Rabanastre Lowtown as we have a friend that we wish to visit there. Judge Magister Gabranth will be going with us, so there is no need for an escort. The Judge Magister is more than capable to take on anything that comes our way." She told him. He nodded once, and bowed once more before leaving the room with his fellow Advisers. Vaan looked at Ashe with an excited look in his eye.

"Are we really going to see Tomaj after breakfast?" He asked, taking a drink of his milk. Ashe laughed at his excited little face, and nodded. "Yay! I can't wait to see him'n'Kytes!" And he started eating faster, probably thinking that, the faster he finished, the faster that he would see his friends. Penelo was following his example. Larsa was giggling at the pair behind his hand. You could hear muffled laughter from Balthier's direction, hidden in the folds of his cloak. Fran and Basch didn't protest, nor did they make any actions to stop the Troublesome Two. Ashe sighed. Those two were really quite the handful. While Vaan and Penelo were busy stuffing their faces, Larsa, Ashe, Basch, Balthier and Fran finished their own breakfast. Vaan noticed this, and nudged Penelo to stop eating. Standing up, Penelo decided to salvage what little dignity she had left.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Silently laughing, Larsa seconded the motion, and they all exited the dining hall. Ashe led them to the cloak room, where she, Larsa, and Basch changed their clothing. As they were Royalty, and a Judge Magister, they needed to go unnoticed in public. As soon as they were all ready, they left the palace, and wove their way through crowds. Their destination? The Sandsea Tavern.

* * *

_**The Sandsea**_

Tomaj was busy wiping down the counter at the Sandsea Tavern, where he worked. It was early in the morning, so the place wasn't very busy yet. In fact, there wasn't even anyone in the Tavern yet. He sighed, and turned to fix himself a drink. Why wasn't Kytes, who was working a shift with him, here yet? Don't get him wrong, Tomaj wouldn't make a ten(Kytes: And 3/4!) year old work behind a bar! Kytes was the little waiter/busboy. He heard the familiar tinkle of the bell that he installed himself, and expected to see a flustered Kytes come running in with some lame excuse. But it was a small person, accompanied by a tall Viera woman. The two sat at the bar, and the smaller grinned up at Tomaj.

"Howdy. Whatcha got?" It looked to be a girl, but the messy hair could mean that it was a boy. The voice sounded girly enough. He grinned back lazily.

"Hmm, let's see," He went into a pretend thinking pose. "For you...chocolate Chocobo milk." She pouted. The Viera woman laughed. The smaller girl swatted her companion's arm.

"It's _**not**_ funny, Kadia!" Kadia kept on laughing at her friend. The girl just sighed, and looked at Tomaj wearily. "Ha ha. Very funny. Now what do you really have?" Tomaj just looked at her. He smiled.

"I can't give you anything, unless you have the proper identification." She pouted at him once more. His smile grew wider.

"And why not?" She was looking him in the eyes now. Her eyes were a shade of palest gold, complimented by her milky skin, and white-golden hair. Her hair was short, and fell in spiky curtains over large eyes. Her clothes were simple, a sleeveless crimson top with short cream shorts. Simple sandals adorning regular feet. There was nothing special about her, yet he couldn't help but let his eyes linger upon her while they spoke.

"Because you look like a child to me." Kadia was going to die of suffocation if she laughed any harder. Her ruby orbs were glimmering with delight, and her full pink lips were glistening in the light. She had short silver hair, cut just below her shoulders. She wore a navy off-the-shoulder top, with sleeves extending to her waist. The top ended just above her mid-section, with a pair of emerald capris resting on her slender hips. Beautiful stilettos adorned her feet. All in all, Kadia was like all Viera women; exotic and magnificent. The girl just sighed, and 'accidentily' nudged Kadia with her elbow. Kadia stopped laughing almost immediately, and gave her companion a look.

"I'll take the Chocobo milk, if you please." Tomaj had turn his back to the counter so she wouldn't see him laughing. He took out a glass, and a carton of Chocobo milk, and began to prepare it, Tomaj style.

"What's your business in Rabanastre, miss?" He asked, trying to be polite. She gave his back a good natured smile. Kadia was looking out the window, and into the streets.

"Call me Elaine. Miss is too formal. I just wanted to see what Rabanastre was like. I've never seen it before." She said to him. Tomaj was suprised.

"Really? Well, Elaine, what do you think so far?" Elaine laughed. It was a musical laugh, like chimes in the wind. He decided that he liked the sound. Turning, he placed the milk on the counter.

"I like it. It's everything I thought it would be, and more!" She made a reach for it, but he held it out of her grasp. He made a tutting sound. Shaking his head, Tomaj playfully sighed.

"Where are your manners, Miss Elaine? Don't you know that it's customary in Rabanastre to kiss the bartender before you drink his wares?" At first, she looked surprised. But after a moment, her eyes took on a mysterious gleam. In a flash, Elaine was stretched over the bar, leaning on Tomaj. Her lips were at his ear, her hands playing with his vest. Her warm breath sent chills down his spine.

"Really now?" Her soft whispers tickled his ear. Tomaj shivered in delight. Kadia watched the scene with mild interest. "Well then, how would the bartender like his kiss?" Tomaj practically melted at the tone in Elaine's voice. Laughing, she grabbed the milk out of his hand, and began to gulp it down happily. He sighed, knowing that he'd been caught in his little act. Finishing her glass, Elaine gleefully set the glass down on the counter. Taking some gil out of her pocket, Elaine placed a generous amount on the counter. "Where can we find a place to buy provisions for a journey? Preferably a longer one." He looked surprised at the amount of gil that the girl had given him.

"Uh, Migelo's is a good place. He has everything that you would need. Where are you two headed?" Kadia just shrugged.

"I am accompanying her around Ivalice. We are heading out this evening." She told him simply. Kadia then turned to speak to Elaine. "Come on. We have to meet Ala in the Central Square. You know how much he hates waiting." Nodding, the two stood. Kadia left first, with Elaine following slowly behind. She turned to wink at Tomaj when Kadia had left.

"I'll come see you before we leave tonight! I just might take you up on that kiss!" And in a gust of wind, she was gone. Tomaj just smiled to himself. He couldn't wait! Taking the glass off of the counter, he walked into the back room and placed it on the pile of dirty dishes. He would save those for Kytes, if the kid ever showed up. As he was walking out, he heard the bell tinkle yet again. Preparing himself to scold Kytes, he stepped out behind the bar. But, instead of Kytes, it was a group of people. And two of them were...

"Tomaj!" Vaan cried, jumping on his longtime friend. Penelo followed suit. He laughed. His friends would never change. Pushing the two off of him, he straightened himself out. Looking at Vaan and Penelo, he pushed them out from behind the bar. They laughed. Someone cleared their throat, and Tomaj turned to see Ashe, Larsa, Balthier, Fran, and Basch. He stiffened. It was the Queen after all! Ashe laughed.

"No need to get all formal, Tomaj. We just came to talk to you about something." Tomaj relaxed. He smiled lazily, and invited them to sit at the bar. Grabbing some glasses, he began to talk to them.

"Well then, grab a seat. What would you like to drink?" Ashe looked at everyone, who shrugged. She just looked at him.

"I guess we'll have water." Tomaj pouted. He gave them the water anyways.

"Why not something more exciting? But anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Larsa, and Ashe, launched into an explanation of the situation with Nabradia, Princess Elysia, and that they needed Tomaj to find out all he could. Handing him the letter and picture, Ashe told him to look them over, and keep his ear out for anything suspicious. Turning the letter over after thoroughly examining it, he caught sight of the note on the back. His brain was telling him something, but he would rather not listen right now. After reading the little scribble, his brain only confirmed it's suspicions. Looking at the picture, his brain began screaming at him that it was right. Tomaj just gulped. "Listen. I just might have a lead. But I can't confirm it until late tonight, or maybe even tomorrow. I'll inform you right away if it's good." Ashe nodded, her eyes sparkling. Balthier laughed.

"That's great. Now how about we walk around Rabanastre for a bit? I haven't been here in quite a while, actually." Basch nodded.

"I would like to see if they have any good armor polish as well." If Basch wants to go, then no one argues. Waving good bye to Tomaj, and paying for their drinks, they all left the Sandsea. Tomaj sighed wearily as Kytes came running in.

"I really hope this lead is false, for her sake."

* * *

A/N: I did it! This chapter took me forever to type, so I'm happy it's done! A shout out to my first reviewer on this story, craZy18gurl, thanks for reviewing! Please follow in their example, and Read & Review!


	3. Discovery

A/N: What's up? It's me again! Ready for another chapter of My One And Only? I know I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonders pertaining to the Final Fantasy series and it's executive business partners.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Discovery

It was late afternoon in the city of Rabanastre. The sun was setting, bathing the town in golden light. Everyone was just finishing up their business, ans were getting ready to go home for dinner, or out to a tavern. All the taverns were full, as they were a popular place in the city of Rabanastre. The Sandsea was no exception.

Tomaj and Kytes were working their butts off, waiting for nightfall so they could close the Sandsea. Kytes had a date with Filo, and Tomaj had his meeting with Elaine. So, as soon as the sun had set, and the moon was shining in the sky, the two closed the tavern. The people weren't all that happy, but they would live. Tomaj grabbed the broom out of Kytes' hand as soon as the younger boy began to sweep the floor.

"Go on, I'll clean up. You've got a date with Filo, remember? Don't keep her waiting," The younger boy nodded, and sped off. Banging into the closed door in the process. Rubbing his red forehead, Kytes scrambled out the door. Laughing at Kytes' mistake, Tomaj started sweeping. It wasn't until after he had finished and had wiped down the counter that a knock came at the door. Walking over, he opened the door, and Elaine came tumbling in, falling flat on her back. Tomaj sighed, playfully looking down at her. "I just cleaned those floors! Now they're covered in Elaine germs!" Elaine laughed, and stood up. Brushing off her arms, and back, she walked with Tomaj over to the bar. She sat at the bar, with Tomaj behind it. She smiled at him.

"What do you want to talk about? I don't really know where we should begin. Unless," She looked at him slyly "You want that kiss now?" He fought down a blush, but remembered what he had wanted to ask her.

"Where do you come from? Your home country, and stuff like that?" He asked, playing it cool. She pondered for a moment.

"I was born and raised in the kingdom of Nabradia, in the cities of Nalbina and Nabudis. Why?" She was asking him questions now. He just shrugged innocently.

"I like to guess where people come from. It's a hobby of mine, I guess. I couldn't really identify where you were from, so I had to ask." She shrugged it off. "Um, Elaine? I have something important I want to talk to you about." Elaine looked at him strangely.

"O-kay...Go on, I guess," She looked at Tomaj weirdly. He looked her in the eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you ran away from Nabradia...Princess Elysia." Her eyes widened, and filled with surprise and shock, but most of all, they were filled with hurt. She jumped backwards off the bar stool, but only succeeded in falling onto her back once again. Tomaj came around the counter, following her as she scrambled up from the ground.

"B-but, h-how? I, I mean, that i-is..." Elysia backed into the door of the Sandsea. She was confused, and disoriented. How did he find out? "I c-couldn't, b-but it, no one..." Tomaj's face was in hers now, his eyes flashing with excitement. His strong hands held her arms at her sides, his body against hers.

"You have to be careful what you put in letters, Princess," He said to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. How could he know what only Rasler and Ashe... Oh. Now she knew how he knew. It was all Ashe's doing. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come to the Royal Palace with me," His voice softened. "I really didn't want to do this, but if you'll let me explain the situation to you..." There. Tomaj's guard was down, and Elysia took the chance she was given. She slipped out of his grasp, and swung the door open into Tomaj's face. While he was preoccupied, she sped out into the dark night. Swearing under his breath, Tomaj ran after her. Great Gods, she was fast! But Tomaj was fast as well. He ran after Elysia with agility Vaan would have been proud of. But she ducked through the gates into the Giza Plains, and into an awaiting airship. As soon as she leaped on board, the doors closed, ruining Tomaj's chances of sneaking aboard. It left in the moonlight, like a speeding demon. But Tomaj was able to make out the name in the moonlight, just before the ship disappeared from his view.

"The _Luneth_..."

* * *

_**Ashe's Study**_

Around the same time Tomaj met up with Elysia, our heroes was in Ashe's study, discussing what Tomaj's leads might be.

"Maybe he met up with the Viera woman, Kadia." Balthier suggested. Fran nodded.

"I could sense another Eryut Viera nearby. As well as a male Viera. It is not common to sense one outside of The Wood." Vaan looked at Fran excitedly. Penelo threatened Vaan with her fist, but the boy paid her no heed.

"A male Viera? I've never seen one before! Do they look like girl Viera, or like rabbits?" Fran gave him the evil eye, or the Viera equivalent to the evil eye. Vaan shivered, despite the warm temperature.

"Male Viera look like male Humes, except they have Viera ears. Their hair is golden, as to be distinguished from female Viera. They live in separate villages from female Viera." Vaan nodded, and left the topic alone. But Ashe had something to ask.

"Another Viera from Eryut Village? But how?" She asked Fran. Larsa nodded, and pointed out that this was a valid point. Fran just looked at them.

"Even Exiled Viera such as myself still are able to distinguish other Viera from their village. I sensed that she was an Exiled, but the male was not. This is sometimes the case." Deciding Fran's point of view was true, they moved on.

"Or maybe Tomaj met up with Princess herself, and is going to bring her here to see us!" Penelo exclaimed. Ashe laughed inwardly. This must be like one big romance novel to the girl.

"That could be true," Larsa agreed. "But if it was something of that magnitude, I'm sure Tomaj would have told us already." Before anything else was said, a tummy rumbling was heard in the room. Everyone turned to look at Basch. The Judge Magister did not blush, but he would not look at them either. Ashe looked at everyone. Basch and Larsa may be too proud to ask for food, but their eyes betrayed them. Fran's face was blank. Balthier was biting his lip, looking as if he was having an inner debate. Penelo was looking at the floor. And Vaan...

"When's dinner?" He asked what they were all thinking. Ashe laughed as Balthier sent Vaan a scolding look, and Penelo hit Vaan over the head. But Ashe stood anyways, and stretched. Walking over to the door, she winked at Vaan.

"I'll go ask a maid when dinner will be ready. I'll be back in a minute." As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, however, a knock came at the door. Balthier and Fran pulled their cloaks over their heads, and Penelo stopped giving Vaan a beating for being rude. Opening the door, they all saw a maid in the hall way, looking nervous.

"Your Majesty," The maid bowed to Ashe, and stood at attention. "There is a visitor here to see you. A Mister Tomaj, with an 'Important Lead' as he put it. He said it was urgent." Ashe looked alarmed. What could it be? He said he would contact them immediately if he found anything out, but he wanted to see them now, this late at night. What could be this important?

"Of course. Bring him here at once," As the maid left, Ashe(Along with everyone else) turned to Penelo. "Are you psychic?" Blushing crimson, Penelo shook her head. But Ashe couldn't help but wonder. Hearing footsteps fast approaching, Ashe turned back to the door. The maid was standing there once again, with Tomaj right behind her. He winked at Ashe, and stepped into the room. "Thank you," Bowing, the maid turned to leave. "Wait! Could be so kind as to ask the cooks to send dinner up here to us? Thank you so much." The maid nodded, and left. Closing the door behind him, Tomaj sat on the couch with Vaan, Balthier, and Fran. Penelo and Lasra were in two of the chairs. Ashe had sat back down at her desk, with Basch behind her. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is this 'Important Lead' that you came here to talk to us about?" Larsa asked the other boy. Tomaj sighed, and began to tell them his tale.

"When I met her earlier today, I thought she was just another cute girl to hit on at the Sandsea. She came in with a Viera companion, a woman named Kadia. She said that her name was Elaine, and that she was travelling around Ivalice. Alot of people do that, so I wasn't suspicious or anything. She left after having a drink with me. Then you guys came to see me. When I read that letter, and looked at that picture, I knew. I knew that Elaine was really Princess Elysia Nabradia. But I wished she wasn't." The others looked surprised. Tomaj had met the Princess just before they had arrived?

'Well,' Thought Vaan. 'That was probably why he was so happy when we saw him. Normally, he would have scolded us for not seeing him for like, thirteen months.'

"I really wished she wasn't the Princess. I had already arranged to meet with her at sundown, and she came just as I thought she would. We talked, and what she said confirmed it. So, I took matters into my own hands, and attempted to bring her to the Palace, to you. But she got the better of me. She outran me, and escaped on an airship. The _Luneth_." He sighed, and buried his face in his hands. Vaan patted his friend on the back. Penelo looked upset for her friend, but also like she was trying not to giggle.

'Tomaj is in love!' She thought, mentally cheering for the boy. 'I can't believe it!' Larsa just looked to Basch, who nodded to the boy in silent agreement. Larsa drew a deep breath, and looked to Tomaj.

"Tomaj, I extend my thanks to you for helping us in our quest. You do not know much this helps us in finding the Princess, and helping Nabradia. I only wish to bother you once more. Do you by any chance know where she may be headed?" Tomaj lifted his face from his hands, and nodded.

"Ashe, can I see the letter from the Princess?" Ashe went into one of her desk drawers, and pulled out the letter from within. Handing it to Tomaj, she watched as he read the letter, and turned the paper over. Her mind replayed the dream she had the night before. It showed her what she had missed when looking over the letter. Even the tiniest detail can be of utmost importance. "On the back of this letter, is a small note, telling the Prince to meet her in Doria, specifically Castle Doria. It says '_Mother used to have a wonderful treasure she would always tell us about. I've found where she had hidden it, and would very much like you to have it.' _So, she is heading to Doria, to meet with her brother. And, if the date is any indication, Princess Elysia would be sixteen this year." Larsa looked surprised. Ashe was sinking deeper and deeper into her chair. There came a knock at the door, and Vaan and Penelo went to answer it. It was three maids, carrying dinner upstairs to them. Thanking them, Vaan and Penelo brought the food inside for everyone, and closed the door once more.

"But doesn't she know that Prince Rasler was killed? I'm sure that she isn't doing all this for a dead Prince. What could she be planning?" Larsa spoke, puzzled. Balthier shrugged.

"I dunno. But I do know that we should head out pretty soon if we are going to catch her. What if she kills herself or something because her beloved brother doesn't show?" All the chatter stopped for a moment, as Balthier's statement rang true in everyone's ears. What if Elysia did, in fact, commit suicide?

"Two days," Ashe's voice was heard loud and clear in the quiet room. "We leave in two days at sunrise. Be ready," And then sat on the floor by Balthier. Taking a sip of hot Chocobo milk, she smiled at everyone. "Let's all finish our dinner and head off to bed. I'm sure we all have to get ready for our journey to Doria." And they did as she said. After the meal, they all settled into bed, with Tomaj rooming with Vaan for the night.

* * *

_**The Luneth**_

It was dark, the silence shrouding everything in overwhelming pain. This was the way Elysia perceived everything. She could not hear Kadia and Ala pounding on the locked door, yelling at her to let them in. Her eyes were dull, and the darkness was everywhere. This was the way she felt when she had collapsed upon entering the _Luneth_. Kadia had taken her to her room, and looked after her. But that could not change the facts. Ashe had deceived her, used gentle words and pretty smiles to lure Elysia into a false peace. To get her back to Nabradia. Elysia was no fool. She knew that Rasler was dead, and that she was one of the last with Nabradian Royal Lineage left. Not the last. Elysia had a cousin on her father's side, Naduyan Alethia. But he was only a Knight of the Royal Guard, though he was a good five years older than her. But not directly of the Royal Lineage. Nabradia would never accept him as her King. Elysia had planned on someday returning to Nabradia, because it was her duty to rule her people. But not now. She was too young, too inexperienced. So now, Elysia was left alone, locked in her room. Slowly closing her eyes, she fell into a dreamless sleep. All the while, Kadia and Ala were screaming at her, worried for the young girl. Soon after, they gave up. Sitting together on the floor outside Elysia's room, Ala suggested to get the ship's mechanic, Momo the Moogle, to pick the lock.

"That's a good idea. I'll go fetch him." Kadia stood, and left her fellow Viera on the floor. Ala shook his golden head of hair, rubbing his long ears. This much stress couldn't be good for either of his two favourite women. Elysia was upset beyond feeling at some boy in Rabanastre. And Kadia was almost as upset as the young girl, as the two shared such a bond that he could never hope to understand. They could feel each other's sensitivities, speak to each other without even being together. It went deeper than anything he knew.

"Sure I can, kupo!" Came the voice of Momo from down the hall. He could hear Kadia and the Moogle coming down the hallway. The click-clack of Kadia's heels, and the plip-plop of Momo's feet. When they came to where Ala was sitting, Momo took out his lock-picking equipment. Within a span of two minutes, the door was opened. "There you are, kupo! I'll be in the engine room if you need anything else." And the Moogle left the two Viera in front of the door. Kadia cautiously opened it, and Ala followed her inside. Elysia was lying on the bed, soft tears escaping her closed eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled, and her hair mussed from tossing and turning in a dreamless sleep. Sitting on the bed, Kadia took the smaller girl's head into her lap, and began stroking Elysia's hair, murmuring soothing phrases. The young girl soon started to calm down, and Ala watched patiently, smiling at the pair. When she thought the girl had calmed down enough, Kadia tucked Elysia into bed. With a soothing arm around her waist, Ala led Kadia out the door. Taking his Viera lover to their bedroom, he comforted her for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Elysia woke up, warm and sleepy in her bed. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, the bright sunlight streaming through her window. In this peace, it was virtually impossible to feel the way she had last night. The feelings were still there, but now it was like last night was from another's memory. They were still in the back of her mind, waiting for another chance to burst free. Getting up, and shaking herself awake, Elysia changed clothes, and headed out of her room. Walking to the dining portion of the ship, she got herself a muffin from the basket on the table. Since Kadia and Ala weren't downstairs, she supposed that they were still sleeping. Taking an extra muffin with her, Elysia made her way down to where Momo was flying the ship.

"How long until we reach Castle Doria, Momo?" Tossing him the muffin, she sat on a bench behind Momo and looked out the huge window used to see where they were going. Said Moogle happily ate the muffin, and burped his thanks.

"Mmm, thanks! We should be in Doria by tomorrow at sundown, Princess Kupo." That was Momo's nickname for her. Smiling a small smile, she thanked the Moogle. And they sat there together, quietly enjoying the view of Ivalice. Until Ala decided to come running in, that is. He was breathing in short gasps, and seemed to be in a panicky state.

"Momo, have you seen Elysia? Kadia and I can't find her anywhere, and we're still worried about what happened last night. Could you help us find...her..." He took one look at Elysia, and jumped on her. Giving the poor girl the biggest hug of her life, he started yelling.

"Kadia! Kadia! I found her! She was in here with Momo! You didn't need to worry so much!" Kadia entered the room, and just sighed at her lover's behaviour.

"Ala, I was not the one who was running around screaming that we were all going to be killed. I knew that she was fine. Momo would never let any harm come to her." Ala blushed, and Elysia burst out laughing from her position in his arms. Momo just turned back to flying the ship, but not without a smile on his face. Clearing his throat embarrassedy, Ala turned to leave the group. But Elysia held him back. He turned to look at the young girl, who had a shy grin on her face.

"Um, Ala, I just wanted to say thanks for, uh, you know, being worried about me. It means alot to me." Ruffling her hair, he smiled.

"Anything for you."

* * *

Yay!

Another chapter finished! Keep on reading guys, and I'll keep on writing!


End file.
